For A Different Love
by gugigi173
Summary: Sumire Hara jatuh cinta! Tapi..., laki-laki itu adalah murid kelas A. Perjuangannya untuk memberi cokelat valentine padanya penuh lika-liku. Meski tak berakhir bahagia, ia menemukan cinta yang lain, dalam artian yang lain. Cinta dan persahabatan, mewarnai ulang kanvas hidupnya. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Assassinaton Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **Warning! AU, OOC, alur mainstream**

 **For "Valentine no Jikan" event**

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk even Valentine no Jikan. Di sini, settingnya bukan SMP Kunugigaoka, tapi SMP dengan nama yang lain (tapi nggak sempet nentuin namanya, wkwk). Koro-sensei juga ada, berwujud versi manusia tapi sifatnya sama saja dengan versi guritanya. Ya udah, sebelum makin** **nyampah, happy reading, minna!**

.

.

 **For A Different Love**

Siang yang tidak terlalu panas, jalanan sepi dari para pengendara. Hara berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit, salah satu jalan pintas dari supermarket ke rumahnya. Gang yang gelap dan bau yang menyengat yang berasal tumpukan sampah di sepanjang selokan, tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk segera bersandar di sofa empuknya di rumah. Suara mencicit dua-tiga ekor tikus menggema, membuat siapapun mengira ada lusinan tikus di sana.

Hara berjalan cepat-cepat, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Barang belanjaan di tangannya—beberapa cokelat batangan dan cetakan kue—bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan lengannya.

' _Aku harus cepat.'_

Gadis itu berhenti, menatap tajam orang-orang di hadapannya. Tiga orang bertato dan beranting dengan wajah menyeramkan, persis seperti preman-preman yang sering ia lihat di sinetron favoritnya.

' _Ck, padahal baru setengah jalan.'_

Salah satu dari tiga orang itu berjalan mendekati Hara. "Kita dapat tangkapan bagus hari ini. Sepertinya dia habis dari supermarket. Walau anak kecil, dia pasti bawa uang. Hei, berikan uang dan belanjaanmu."

Hara tak bergeming. Ia tak sudi memberi miliknya pada preman-preman gang itu.

"Kau tuli ya? Kubilang berikan uang dan belanjaanmu!"

BUG!

Satu pukulan bersarang di perut pria itu, membuatnya merintih kesakitan karena pukulan yang terlewat kuat. Meski masih SMP, Hara cukup mampu untuk berkelahi, setidaknya untuk pertahanan dirinya. Tentu saja, semua berkat pelatihan dari kakeknya yang memaksanya untuk bisa menguasai ilmu bela diri. "Ap—"

Hara berlari menyeruduk dua pria yang tersisa hingga terjatuh, namun salah satu dari mereka berhasil menarik kaos belakangnya hingga ia jatuh terjengkang. Dan sialnya, Hara kesulitan berdiri karena punggungnya yang sakit dan berat badannya yang tak mendukung.

"Sial, berani-beraninya kau memukul temanku. Rasakan ini, dasar babi!"

Hara hanya diam, merelekan tubuhnya diinjak-injak oleh ketiga preman brengsek yang menghadang jalannya menuju rumah. Mau bagaimana lagi, kemarin malam ia kehujanan dan sepanjang hari ini ia merasa pusing dan tidak enak badan. Meski begitu, ia tetap ngotot untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Benda apa ini? Coklat?"

Ketiganya berhenti menginjaki Hara yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Salah satu dari mereka membuang isi belanjaan Hara dan menginjak semua coklatnya. Sedangkan Hara hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, hingga kemunculan batu bata yang dilempar membelalakkan matanya.

"Pe-pergi! Ja-jangan ganggu temanku!"

"Okuda...-san?"

Gadis berkepang dua itu berhenti dari larinya. Ia mengambil beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Hee, yang ini manis juga. Beda dengan yang ini, dia benar-benar persis seperti gurita gendut jelek."

"Hei nona, ayo ikut dengan kami." ujar pria yang paling pendek pada Manami. Pria itu mencengkram kuat lengannya. "Le-lepas!"

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" jerit Manami.

Hara tak mau tinggal diam melihat teman sekelasnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Meski sulit, ia berusaha bangkit.

"Lepaskan diaaaa!"

Hara mengambil batu-batu dari tembok yang runtuh yang kebetulan berserakan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia melempari ketiganya dengan batu-batu itu.

"Kau berani melempari kami, gendut?!"

"Ge...ndut?" aura suram menyelimuti tubuhnya. Siapapun tahu, bahwa ada kata yang dilarang untuk diucapkan kepada seorang wanita. Hara melempari lebih banyak batu yang bisa ia temukan. "Rasakan ini, brengsek!"

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakainnya.

"Hei, kau tahu benda apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan senapan. Hara bergidik, sedang Manami yang berdiri di belakang ketiga preman itu jatuh terduduk.

"Rasakan ini, gendut."

Hara merasa takut, tapi ia memberanikan diri melempar batu paling besar. Ia menutup mata.

' _Setidaknya, aku melakukan sesuatu.'_

BUG! BUAKK!

"Eh?" Hara membuka mata, dilihatnya ketiga preman itu pingsan tanpa salah satunya sempat menembakkan senapannya. Sedangkan Manami yang masih terduduk tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, kau hanya mengalahkan semuanya, Hara-san."

"Huh, rasakan itu. Makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku!" Hara tak ingin ambil pusing, yang penting, ia senang karena menang dalam pertempuran. Dan tanpa ampun, Hara menghajar ketiganya meski mereka sudah pingsan.

"Ayo Okuda-san, kita pergi."

Hara berjalan kembali, sedang Manami mengekorinya.

"Hara-san, bagaimana dengan belanjaanmu?" tanya Manami.

"Tidak apa, itu sudah sepatutnya dibuang. Semuanya rusak dan aku tak bisa memakainya lagi."

Sejenak, Hara menyesal. Sepuluh batang coklat dan cetakan kue yang baru dibelinya dengan uang jajannya minggu ini harus dibuang karena ulah ketiga preman tadi.

"Bahan-bahan itu..., jangan-jangan kau ingin membuat cokelat?"

"Y-ya, begitulah."

"Waaah, berarti kau pandai membuat cokelat ya?" tanya Manami berbinar. Sedang Hara hanya terkekeh.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan cokelatnya? Mau dimakan sendiri atau kau berikan pada orang lain?" tanya Manami kepo.

"Itu...rahasia."

Manami hanya menggembungkan pipi mendengar jawaban Hara.

Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya berbincang-bincang ria. Mereka sudah menjadi teman sejak kelas tiga, tapi hanya sebatas teman sekelas saja. Keduanya tak pernah dekat. Hara tak menyangka kalau Manami adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, begitu pula pikiran Manami terhadap Hara.

"Hara-san, rumahku belok sini." ujar Manami ketika mereka menemui belokan.

"Apa kau biasa lewat sini Okuda-san?" tanya Hara.

"Begitulah."

"Tak kusangka kalau jalan pulangmu searah dengan rumahku."

"Kalau begitu bagus 'kan? Lain kali kita pulang bersama ya?"

Hara mengangguk dan tersenyum. Di dalam hati, ia merasa senang karena setelah tiga tahun lamanya, ia bisa kembali pulang sekolah bersama seorang teman.

Hara dan Manami berpisah setelah sebelumnya saling bertukar salam perpisahan. Hara melanjutkan perjalanannya, sejenak ia bergumam, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal tinggal empat hari lagi."

' _Apa aku menyerah saja?'_

 **-oOo-**

"Sial, aku terlalu banyak berpikir sampai kurang tidur."

Hara berjalan menuju kelas 3-E, kelasnya yang berada di paling ujung koridor. Jalannya sempoyongan karena ia masih merasa ngantuk.

"Oy Hara, kalau jalanmu begitu terus, kau akan menabrak tembok!" teriak Terasaka yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Cara berjalanmu benar-benar seperti zombie." ejek Muramatsu yang berdiri di samping Terasaka. Hara hanya bisa mendecih dan merutuki keduanya dalam hati.

 **-oOo-**

Kelas sudah cukup ramai, tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum Koro-sensei masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Hara-san, selamat pagi." sapa Manami saat melihat Hara yang baru saja duduk.

"Selamat pagi, Okuda-san." jawab Hara tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat lesu hari ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang tidur saja kok."

"Apa semalam kau bergadang?" Hara mengangguk ragu.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Usia kita saat ini adalah masa-masa pertumbuhan, jadi kau harus menjaga pola tidurmu, ya?"

"Uum..., baiklah." jawab Hara asal setelah mendengar ceramah singkat gadis di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke bangkuku, Hara-san."

Koro-sensei masuk tepat saat Manami kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wali kelas 3-E itu pun mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya.

 **-oOo-**

"Hara-san, mau pulang bersama?" tanya Manami setelah selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Pelajaran mereka telah usai untuk hari ini, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Boleh." jawab Hara sambil mengangguk.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya berbincang-bincang seperti kemarin. Entah kenapa, keakraban mereka mengundang tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada anak-anak kelas 3-E lainnya. Mungkin karena mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama.

"Hara-san, wajahmu merah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Manami khawatir saat melihat wajah merah Hara. Saat itu, mereka baru berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah.

"Okuda-san, kau pulang duluan saja, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

"T-tapi..."

Sebelum Manami mendapat jawaban, Hara sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan siswa. Meski khawatir, Manami memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian.

 **-oOo-**

Hari sudah gelap. Hara berjalan pelan ke arah jendela, mengintip seseorang yang tengah bermain piano. Sakakibara Ren, seorang pianis sekaligus siswa kelas A. Sepanjang sore Hara membuntutinya hingga ke tempat lesnya. Ia sudah hapal betul ke mana perginya sang gebetan setiap hari kamis. Ia juga sudah hapal jalan lika-liku menuju rumah laki-laki itu.

 _'Gawat, sudah jam segini!'_

Hara berjalan tergesa. Bus terakhir menuju jalan ke rumahnya datang 20 menit lagi. Pernah suatu kali ia terlalu asyik mengamati sang gebetan, ia lupa waktu hingga ketinggalan bus. Saat itu, ia harus berjalan sejauh 7 km untuk pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, ia mendapat amukan dari mamanya yang khawatir.

Hara memperlambat langkahnya, halte bus terlihat tak jauh darinya. Sejenak ia mengamati toko-toko di sebelahnya berjalan. Sala satu toko kue dan cokelat menarik perhatiannya. Sejenak ia berhenti mengamati beberapa kue dan belasan coklat valentine yang dipajang di etalase. Salah satu cokelat berukuran sedang menarik perhatiannya.

"Cantik..."

— _dan kelihatan lezat._

Hara menggeleng. _'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh tergoda!'_

Gadis itu berlari dan duduk di halte bus. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Karena ia yakin mamanya sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk makan malamnya.

 **-oOo-**

"Hara-san, apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Manami sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi kau kelihatan bahagia sekali." goda Manami saat melihat Hara yang terus senyum-senyum sejak masuk kelas.

"Benarkah?"

Manami mengangguk. Saat yang bersamaan, Koro-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

 **-oOo-**

"Hara-san, ayo pulang."

"Maaf Okuda-san, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat lagi."

"Begitu ya. Sayang sekali." lirih Manami.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

"Ya."

Manami memperhatikan gadis itu hingga ia tak terlihat lagi. Meski baru dekat beberapa hari, Manami merasa khawatir terhadap sikap Hara yang terlihat aneh baginya. Ia menggeleng cepat, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

 **-oOo-**

Hara berlari mendekati toko kue dan cokelat yang dilihatnya kemarin. Sejenak, ia memperhatikan deretan kue dan cokelat yang dipajang di etalase.

 _'Yang itu!'_ pekiknya dalam hati saat melihat salah satu cokelat.

Hara memasuki toko. Bunyi bel di pintu mengiringi langkahnya. Setelah bertanya-tanya pada penjaga toko, ia memutuskan membeli cokelat berukuran sedang yang menarik perhatiannya saat di depan toko.

Hara duduk di halte, bus datang tinggal 10 menit lagi. Ia mendesah panjang, uang tabungannya habis untuk membeli cokelat mahal di tangannya.

 _'Aku tidak boleh menyesal!'_

Tak lama, bus datang dan Hara menaikinya.

 **-oOo-**

Hari sudah sore saat Hara memasuki supermarket. Ia ingat bahwa tadi pagi ibunya memintanya membelikan kecap asin dan saus sepulang sekolah. Setelah mendapat barang yang diinginkan, ia menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

Hara bersenandung kecil saat keluar dari supermarket. Sekarang, ia punya dua kantong di genggamannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya.

"Okuda-san!" sapa Hara.

"Hara-san, habis belanja?" Hara mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah paman untuk suatu urusan, rumahnya tak jauh dari sini."

"Hmm."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pergi ke suatu tempat tadi?"

"Ya..., aku membeli sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Uum..., aku membeli—AH!"

Seekor anjing besar tiba-tiba berlari ke arah mereka dan mengambil kantung belanja Hara yang berisi cokelat. Hara mengumpat, ia berusaha mengejar anjing itu.

"Kumohon, jangan ambil cokelatku anjing nakal!"

Hara terus berlari, disusul Manami di belakangnya. Tapi dalam hitungan beberapa detik, anjing itu menghilang di belokan.

Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka mencari anjing pencuri itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sebagai gantinya, Hara menemukan cokelat yang baru dibelinya tergeletak di bawah sebuah pohon, tapi hanya tersisa bungkus dan butir-butir cokelatnya saja.

"Hara-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Manami khawatir saat melihat cokelat milik Hara sudah habis dimakan.

"Itu...pasti mahal. B-bagaimana kalau kita buat saja? Kita kembali ke supermarket dan beli bahan-bahannya. Ya?" ajak Manami takut-takut.

"Aku menyerah saja, Okuda-san. Lagipula, itu uang tabungan terakhirku."

Gadis itu berjalan melewati Manami, pergi untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia tak terlihat menangis, tapi hatinya menjerit. Semua perasaan kesal, marah dan sedih, bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

Manami yang khawatir, mengikuti Hara sampai gerbang rumahnya agar ia yakin kalau gadis itu pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumah.

 **-oOo-**

Pagi di hari sabtu ini cukup cerah. Koro-sensei memasuki ruang kelas dan mengabsen murid-murid kelas 3-E. Saat tiba giliran Hara, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Sumire Hara-san?" ulang Koro-sensei.

"Sumire-san tidak masuk ya? Ada yang tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak Sensei." jawab para murid serentak.

"Mungkin karena tadi malam terlalu banyak makan, sampai-sampai dia tak bisa berjalan, Sensei?" canda Terasaka. Sedang semuanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapannya.

"Okuda-san, kau tahu?" tanya Koro-sensei.

"Ti-tidak, Sensei."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, Sensei akan menelpon orangtuanya nanti. Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin, nurufufufu." ucap Koro-sensei sambil membuka buku, sedang seluruh murid mendesah panjang tanda sebal.

Manami merenung di bangkunya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, _'Apa Hara-san tidak masuk karena kejadian kemarin?'_. Namun fokusnya kembali saat sebuah kapur terlempar ke arahnya.

"Okuda-san, jangan bengong!" teriak Koro-sensei sambil mengeluarkan kapur baru.

"M-maaf, Sensei." ujarnya malu-malu. Teman-temannya malah cekikikan melihatnya.

 **-oOo-**

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Irina-sensei lekas meninggalkan kelas. Sedang para murid cepat-cepat beres-beres karena ingin segera pulang. 15 menit kemudian, hanya tinggal Manami yang ada di kelas, karena yang kebagian piket malah kabur begitu saja. Ia baru merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia mendekati jendela yang terbuka, dan menatap langit di luar sana.

"Okuda-san?" sebuah suara yang familiar membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"K-Karma-kun?" ujar Manami tergagap. Ia tak biasa mengobrol dengan laki-laki.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Hara-san ya?" tanya Karma. Manami terlihat sedikit terkejut, karena ia tak tahu kalau Karma memperhatikan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Ya. Kejadian kecil saat dua hari lalu membuat kami dekat. Selain itu, arah rumah kami hanya terpisah oleh belokan."

"Begitu ya?" Karma menyeruput susu stroberi kotaknya sampai habis, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas untuk dibuang nanti. Sedang gadis di depannya hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kurasa dia sedang menghadapi masalah. Kemarin cokelat yang dibelinya habis dimakan seekor anjing, mungkin itulah alasannya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." curhat Manami tiba-tiba. "Kira-kira kenapa ya, Karma-kun?"

"Ah, memangnya kau tidak tahu besok hari apa?"

"Besok? Hari Minggu 'kan?"

"Dasar bodoh, bukan itu!" Karma menjitak pelan Manami. Ia benar-benar geregetan karena gadis itu begitu polos.

Manami mengaduh, memegami kepalanya. "Sakit, Karma-kun! Memangnya besok tanggal ber—"

"14 Februari, Hari Valentine." potong Karma cepat.

"Valen...tine?" Karma mengangguk.

"Ah, hari dimana kau memberi cokelat pada seseorang yang berarti bagimu 'kan?" tanya Manami lagi. Karma kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?"

"Ya, kurasa memang ada hubungannya dengan besok. Terimakasih Karma-kun, kau memberiku pencerahan!" Manami tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia tahu penyebab sikap Hara yang selalu membuatnya khawatir.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang duluan Karma-kun."

"Tunggu, Okuda-san." ucapan Karma menghentikan gadis berkepang dua yang sudah menyentuh pintu itu.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Eh?"

 **-oOo-**

"Valentine...kah?" Manami bergumam di dalam bus.

"Tunggu...sebentar."

' _Bahan-bahan itu..., jangan-jangan kau ingin membuat coklat?'_

' _Y-ya, begitulah.'_

' _Kumohon jangan ambil coklatku, anjing nakal!'_

' _Aku menyerah saja, Okuda-san. Lagipula, itu uang tabungan terakhirku.'_

Manami tersentak, ia ingat sesuatu. Ketika bus berhenti di halte, ia cepat-cepat turun dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

 **-oOo-**

Hara menarik selimutnya. Sudah berjam-jam ia tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

' _Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?'_

Apa yang telah ia perjuangkan seketika runtuh dalam sehari. Ia masih bisa memaklumi kesialannya tentang barang belanjaannya yang rusak. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Sisa uang tabungannya terbuang sia-sia. Apa ini artinya cintanya memang tak pantas untuk diperjuangkan?

Hara mendengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di rumah, sejak malam kedua orangtuanya pergi berlibur, sedang pembantu di rumah sedang cuti melahirkan, jadi tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Hara berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia mendecih kesal pada tamu yang datang tanpa diundang itu.

KLAK. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis berkepang dua dengan sebuah kantung belanja di tangannya.

"Okuda-san?"

Manami melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ini sudah malam, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu, Hara-san. Bisa kita pergi ke dapurmu?"

Hara tak bertanya banyak. Ia mempersilahkan Manami masuk dan menuntunnya ke dapur rumahnya.

"Maaf tiba-tiba. Tapi ayo kita buat cokelat!" ucap Manami bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan belasan batang coklat dan cetakan kue dari kantung belanjanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang cokelat yang waktu itu adalah uang tabungan terakhirmu 'kan? Makanya aku membeli semua bahan untuk membuat cokelat untuk membuatnya bersamamu." ujar Manami menjawab keheranan sang pemilik rumah.

"Hara-san?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Hara pada Manami.

Manami terkejut melihat kedua mata Hara yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Entahlah, aku hanya tak suka melihatmu bersedih."

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh?

"Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku?

"Maafkan aku Okuda-san, tapi aku tak perlu rasa kasihanmu." bisik Hara dengan lirih.

"Aku akan membantumu membereskan semuanya. Setelah itu, kau boleh pergi."

Hara memasukkan satu-persatu barang-barang yang dibawa Manami ke dalam kantung belanja. Sesekali, ia menyeka air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Itu tidak benar."

"Eh?"

"Itu tidak benar! Kau bukan orang yang menyedihkan! Kau bukan orang yang bodoh! Dan aku melakukan semua ini bukan karena aku kasihan padamu. Tapi karena aku menyayangimu." kedua mata Manami mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Meski kita baru dekat belum lama ini, aku menyayangimu...

"Karena...karena kau temanku."

Air mata mengaliri pipinya. Gadis itu terisak.

"Okuda...-san." Hara kembali menangis. Ia terharu. Ia tak pernah mendapati perlakuan semacam itu selain dari orang tuanya selama hidupnya.

"Maaf aku sudah berkata buruk tentangmu. Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah mau menganggapku temanmu." ucapnya sambil memeluk Manami erat.

"Terimakasih..., Okuda-san."

Keduanya saling mempererat pelukan, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tembok yang membatasi kehidupan keduanya seketika runtuh, tergantikan oleh ikatan pertemanan yang takkan melepas satu sama lain.

"Kau pandai membuat cokelat bukan? Sekalian ajari aku ya?" tawar Manami saat keduanya sudah merasa tenang.

"Sebenarnya..." Hara menceritakan semuanya. Soal bahwa dia tidak tahu-menahu tentang cokelat, dan bagaimana cara membuat cokelat valentine. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya harus membeli beberap buah batang cokelat beserta cetakan kue.

"Eeeeeeh?! Tapi yang waktu itu?"

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang iya waktu itu." ucap Hara seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Begitu ya? Padahal kau pandai memasak. Bagaimana ini, aku juga tidak bisa membuat cokelat."

"Ah, aku ada buku resep. Biar kucari dulu di kamar."

Manami mengangguk senang, sedang Hara langsung melesat pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat Hara sudah kembali ke hadapan Manami dengan buku di tangan, keduanya cepat-cepat mencari halaman 'Cara Membuat Cokelat Valentine Sederhana'.

"Uuh, ternyata sederhana sekali. Kita hanya perlu melelehkan cokelat, menuangnya pada cetakan kue, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es."

Meski sederhana—

"Tapi..., ini terlalu hebat untuk orang tak berguna sepertiku." ucap Hara tersenyum lemah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" bentak Manami tak terima.

—entah kenapa banyak masalah yang menghadang keduanya.

"Okuda-san, kenapa bungkusnya ikut dimasukkan?"

"Hara-san, apinya terlalu besar!"

"Okuda-san, bajumu terbakar!"

"Kyaa, kenapa ada kecoa di sini?!"

"Aku yakin kalau aku tak pernah melewatkan satu serangga pun di rumah setiap pagi!"

"Ah, kenapa asapnya banyak sekali?!"

"GYAAA!"

Meski dipenuhi jeritan takut dan kaget, hari itu keduanya merasa sangat bahagia.

 **-oOo-**

"Nee, Okuda-san. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu." Ucap Hara setengah berbisik.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." jawab Manami.

"Aku...tidak pernah punya teman sepertimu. Kau benar-benar baik."

"Be-begitukah? T-terimakasih." ucap Manami malu-malu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibalik bantal. Hara tertawa kecil melihat wajah temannya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Malam ini, Manami menginap di rumah Hara setelah sebelumnya mengabari mamanya. Hara yang mengajak, ia ingin seseorang menemaninya malam ini. Lagipula, ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat teman barunya. Hal itu yang biasa dilakukan cewek-cewek untuk mengeratkan tali persahabatan mereka bukan?

"Okuda-san, apa kau punya seseorang yang spesial bagimu?" tanya Hara masih setengah berbisik.

"Bukan keluarga atau sahabat. Maksudku, laki-laki. Adakah laki-laki yang kau sukai?"

Sejenak hening. Hara tak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Okuda-san?"

Hara melirik teman di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat gadis itu sudah terlelap.

"Terimakasih, aku berhutang banyak padamu." ucapnya pelan sambil menutup mata, berharap mimpi indah akan menghampiri tidurnya malam ini.

 **-oOo-**

Pagi itu Hara membuatkan Manami sarapan. Ia tak ingin Manami pulang dengan perut kosong. Ia juga bertanya pendapat Manami soal masakannya.

"Enak sekali! Aku tak pernah makan sup seenak ini!" teriak Manami girang. Ia juga makan tiga makanan lainnya dan mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama.

"Kau berlebihan." ucap Hara tersipu.

"Kau benar-benar pandai memasak, Hara-san. Aku yakin kau akan jadi koki yang handal." puji Manami.

"T-terimakasih, Okuda-san."

Setelah keduanya sarapan, Manami membantu Hara membersihkan rumah. Meski Hara melarang, Manami ngotot ingin membantu. Setelah selesai, keduanya pergi membersihkan diri.

Hara dan Manami keluar dari rumah, karena Manami akan pulang dan Hara ingin pergi ke sekolah.

"Biar kutebak, kau akan memberikannya pada seseorang 'kan?" tanya Manami saat Hara mengeluarkan sekilas cokelat dari tasnya.

"Ssst, kecilkan suaramu, Okuda-san!" Manami hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Keduaanya mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' sebelum berpisah di belokan.

"Hati-hati." ucap Manami.

Keduanya melambaikan tangan. Hara menuju halte dan menaiki bus setelah menunggu 5 menit. Tujuannya adalah sekolah. Sekolahnya tetap dibuka meski hari libur, tapi sebagai gantinya, siswa harus menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya. Saat tiba di sekolah, ia menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya kepada penjaga sekolah. Setelah itu, ia memasuki gedung sekolah yang sepi.

Perlahan, ia melangkah menuju ruang musik. Dari sana, ia bisa mendengar piano yang tengah dimainkan. Ia tahu Sakakibara Ren selalu datang setiap hari minggu untuk berlatih di ruang musik. Sesuai dugaannya, ia melihat dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, seorang laki-laki tengah memainkan piano di sana sendirian. Perlahan, ia menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas berkali-kali, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

 _'Masuk, tidak. Masuk, tidak, Masuk—'_

SRAAK. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan gaya rambut yang aneh. Hara terkejut, tak menyangka kalau orang itu akan keluar ruangan. Sial, ia ketahuan tengah mengintip.

"Anoo, Sakakibara-san?" tanya Hara gugup.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"A-aku membuatkanmu cokelat ini. Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong terimalah!" ucap Hara setengah berteriak sambil mengulurkan cokelat yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Apa ini? Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakakibara _to the point_.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenalmu. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan babi gendut jelek seperti dirimu." tambahnya seraya menatap Hara dengan jijik.

"Oh, kau dari kelas E 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin siswa kelas rendahan sepertimu berani datang ke ruangan khusus kelas A? Lancang sekali.

"Bahkan cokelatmu pun tidak terlihat enak, malah nampak sepeti racun bagiku. Benda itu bahkan tak sepadan dengan cokelat-cokelat ini." Sakakibara menunjukkan puluhan cokelat hadiah valentine di tasnya. Semuanya begitu unik, cantik, dan kelihatan mahal.

"Makanya, lebih baik kau buang saja cokelat itu." tambahnya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Menjijikkan, dasar cecunguk." ejeknya sambil melengos pergi.

Hara tak bisa menahan perasaannya . Amarahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, dilemparnya tanpa ragu cokelat di tangannya, tepat ke kepala laki-laki itu. Sang target hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit tahu!"

Sakakibara terdiam. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan aura jahat di sekeliling Hara. Seolah-olah gadis itu hendak membunuhnya.

"Cih!" Sakakibara pergi meninggalkan Hara.

Di sisi lain, Hara menangis dalam diam. Diraihnya cokelat yang beberapa detik lalu ia lemparkan pada Sakakibara. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

 **-oOo-**

"Hara-san! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Manami khawatir saat melihat temannya menangis tersedu-sedu di depan pintu rumahnya. Jangan tanya dari mana Hara tahu rumahnya.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa masuk dan bercerita padaku." ucap Manami menenangkan sambil memeluk Hara.

Keduanya duduk di tempat tidur milik Manami. Perlu waktu satu jam untuk membuat Hara tenang. Manami merasa Hara tengah patah hati, jadi ia berusaha maklum.

"Begitu ya..." ucap Manami mengerti setelah Hara menceritakan semuanya.

"Dasar brengsek! Dia orang terberengsek yang pernah aku temui. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang sepertinya?!" teriak Hara kencang-kencang. Sedang Manami hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Aku kesal sekesal kesalnya!

"Dasar orang tak berguna, aku takkan pernah menyukaimu lagi! TAKKAN PERNAH!"

"Sudah agak mendingan?" tanya Manami saat melihat temannya diam dengan wajah merah dan nafas tersengal. Ia memberi segelas cokelat hangat padanya, dan Hara meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Terimakasih, Okuda-san. Mau menunggui dan mendengar seluruh keluh kesah dari orang payah sepertiku, kau benar-benar orang yang baik." ucap Hara malu-malu.

"Bukannya memang itu gunanya teman?" goda Manami. Hara hanya tersenyum.

"Okuda-san, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu."

"Hm?"

Hara mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ini cokelat yang kubuat untuknya, tapi tidak jadi kuberikan."

"Lalu?"

"Meskipun ini milikmu karena kau yang membeli bahannya, aku ingin memberikannya padamu dalam bentuk lain, sebagai, ya..., tanda terimakasih?"

Manami terbengong sejenak, hingga ia tersadar dan mengambil cokelat yang diulurkan padanya. "Terimakasih!"

"Tidak, tunggu. Bukan hanya itu, aku ingin cokelat ini juga sebagai simbol dari persahabatan kita. Kalau...kau mau." tawar Hara malu-malu.

Manami terdiam. Perlahan, bulir bening menetesi pakaiannya.

"Eh, kenapa sekarang malah kau yang menangis? Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." ucap Hara yang berubah panik karena terkejut.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja aku mau. Seumur hidupku, tak pernah sekalipun aku mempunyai sahabat. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, aku sangat bahagia." isaknya.

Sejenak, Hara terdiam. "Aku juga, ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

Untuk beberapa saat hening. Hingga tiba-tiba keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita sahabat?" tanya Hara memastikan.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sudah menerima cokelat pemberianmu, Hara-san."

"Hara. Panggil aku Hara. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Manami. Manami-chan."

"Ya."

"Terimakasih, Manami-chan. Berkatmu, patah hati bukan menjadi masalah yang besar bagiku." ucap Hara sambil memeluk sahabat barunya.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

 **A/N :**

 **Huaaa, ini fic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat! Seneng deh, walau butuh empat hari buat bikinnya. Untunglah fic-nya jadi tepat waktu, walau selesainya H-1 dari jadwal deadline. Makasih buat Ratu Obeng a.k.a Kuo yang udah rajin ngingetin para author yang berpartisipasi di even ini. Meski ngeri juga dikejar-kejar terus. XD**

 **Ceritanya kagak fokus ke romance karena aku bukan pecinta yuri atau yaoi. Jadi kalau ada pembaca yang merasa kurang sreg sama ceritanya padahal bertema valentine, aku minta maaf. :)**

 **Sebelum makin nyampah lagi, aku pamit. Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita yang lain!**

 **Terakhir, ada yang berminat fav atau review? :3**

 **Eh, ada omake-nya juga looh~**

.

.

 **-OMAKE-**

"Boleh aku membukanya?" tanya Manami dengan cokelat di tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin kau mencicipinya."

Manami membuka bungkus cokelat berbentuk hati itu. Memakannya satu gigit, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hara tak sabar.

"Hmm, luma—PAHIT!"

"Eeeh?!"

"Air! Aku butuh air!"

Hara memberikan segelas air yang terletak di meja rias Manami. Dengan segera, Manami menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.Sedang Hara yang penasaran, mengambil cokelat di tangan Manami dan memakannya satu gigit.

"Pahit! Kenapa bisa sepahit ini?" tanya Hara seraya mengeluarkan botol air mineral dari tasnya dan menghabiskan isinya. Sedang Manami hanya menggeleng.

"Dilihat dari warnanya, ini Dark Chocholate. Kenapa kau mengambil yang ini, Manami-chan?"

"Entahlah, aku mengambil dengan asal saat di supermarket. Seingatku aku mengambil cokelat dari dua rak. Kupikir rasanya sama meski warna kemasannya berbeda."

"Rasanya memang pahit. Tapi kalau reaksi kita berdua sampai segitunya, mungkin kita berdua terlalu sensitif dengan rasa pahit."

"Ahahaha, mungkin saja. Dan mungkin seharusnya kau berikan saja pada orang itu."

 _'Bahkan cokelatmu pun tidak terlihat enak, malah nampak sepeti racun bagiku.'_

Hara terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar."

"Manami-chan, kalau tidak salah kau juga membuat cokelat 'kan?" tanya Hara saat ia rasa lidahnya sudah tidak merasakan pahit.

"Eh? I-iya."

"Kau berikan pada siapa?"

"Karma-kun." ujar Manami polos.

"EEEH?! SI SETAN MERAH?! KAU MENYUKAINYA, MANAMI-CHAN?!" teriak Hara tiba-tiba.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" sangkal Manami dengan wajah bersemu.

' _Hmm, terlihat malu-malu. Mungkin salting?'_

"Ka-Karma-kun meminta tolong padaku untuk membuatkannya cokelat—"

' _Untuk apa? Apa ini upaya modus si Karma?'_

 _"_ —dengan mencampurkan sianida pada cokelat saat mencair."

Dan untuk selanjutnya, Manami berubah panik karena Hara pingsan setelah mendengar ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OMAKE 2-**

"Karma-kun, ini, sesuai permintaanmu." ucap Manami sambil memberikan cokelat kecil berbentuk hati pada Karma.

"Terima kasih, Okuda-san."

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Saat itu, terima kasih telah menolongku dan Hara-san. Andai saat itu tak ada dirimu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula saat itu aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melempari mereka sampai pingsan, hanya itu." ucap Karma menyeringai.

"Dan yang paling penting, aku berhasil mengambil 'sesuatu' dari mereka." ucap Karma diiringi tawa iblisnya.

Manami tak mendapat maksud dari perkataan Karma, tapi ia merasa kalau ia bisa melihat sepasang tanduk di kepala laki-laki berambut merah itu.


End file.
